


Million Reasons

by failedabortion



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Cheating, Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Blossoms and The Coopers Are Not Related, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones Friendship, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Femslash, First Time, High School, M/M, Slow Burn, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedabortion/pseuds/failedabortion
Summary: Archie asks out Betty, who under Kevin's influence accepts. Veronica has a perfectly timed awakening around this time in which Kevin, Jughead, and her mom attempt to help her situation without ruining any relationships. Let's just say this is interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST STORY WHUP WHUP! On a side note, I'm sorry, but also not sorry.

**Veronica's POV**

I walked towards Pop's and shuddered as another gust of wind blew past me. My jacket was very thin and while my mom had told me to bring another, I was too dumb and full of pride to listen to her. She was working tonight, so I could just stay there and wait for it to close up or get a ride from someone if I needed to. I opened the door and smiled at the warmth that immediately hit me. I waved over to Archie, Betty, and Jughead before stopping over to where my mom was.

"Veronica you look cold." She said and I nodded. "Should've brought that jacket."

"Oh well, I didn't and now I'm suffering because of it." I said jokingly and I placed my order before joining my friends at our booth. "Well aren't you two cozy." I teased looking at Archie and Betty who were practically cuddling. I don't know why, but it made me feel off.

"Well, we have something to tell you." Archie said and I looked at Betty before she looked at him. "We're dating."

"Congrats." I said as my mom brought me my drink. "Thanks mom."

"No problem, are you okay? You look a bit sick." My mom said and I nodded. "Okay, well if you feel bad I'm sure one of your friends can take you home."

"I'll be fine." I said taking a sip. We talked for a few more minutes and my mom brought me my food. I took a bite of the burger while Archie and Betty talked about what happened when he'd asked her out. He had invited her over, asked her out, and they hung out like they had when they were younger. Archie and Betty left together leaving Jughead and myself alone in the booth.

"You like her don't you?" Jughead asked and I looked up, very confused about what he was talking about. "It's okay, I know how you feel. I've been where you are before, but never with Betty. She's sweet, innocent, and one of the actual best people I've ever met, but she's with Archie."

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he gave me a look. "Jughead, I don't have a crush on Betty."

"Yeah and the way you were looking at her earlier was in a totally platonic, non-crushy way." Jughead said sarcastically and I took a drink of the milkshake he ordered. "It's like saying that Cheryl Blossoms isn't a total bitch."

"Look, I'm pretty sure I'm straight." I said and Jughead set down enough money for both of our things, got out of the booth, and took my hand. "What's happening?"

"We're going for a walk." Jughead said and I walked with him. "We're going to play a game. I'm going to tell you something and you have to tell me something. I like Archie in a non-platonic way."

"I don't know how I feel about Betty. I want her to be my friend, but a part of me wants her to be more than my friend." I said and he smiled brightly. "Please don't tell her I said that."

"As long as you promise not to tell Archie." Jughead said and I nodded. "Come on, let's get you home." He said putting his jacket over me.

"What a gentleman." I said and he smiled. "So, how do I tell Betty?"

"Um, I don't know. Have you come out yet?" Jughead asked and I shook my head. "Might want to do that first. If you'd like, I can be there when you do."

"Yeah, but who can I go to that can help me? Someone who has done it before." I said and he walked me to Kevin Keller's house and we knocked on the door. Luckily Kevin answered and appeared to be alone. "I need some help. It's urgent I swear."

"What with?" Kevin asked letting us in. "Did something happen to Betty? Did Archie already break the poor girl's heart?"

"No, I need to come out." I said and Kevin was taken aback slightly. "I assumed that since you're already out that you could maybe help me come out to my mom."

"Oh my god, I'm getting to help someone with coming out! This is amazing." Kevin said and I smiled. "Alright, what are you coming out as?"

"I don't know." I said and he nodded. "I mean, I am pretty sure I still like boys, but I'm noticing things about girls now and I mean, it's not a bad thing at all, but it's a lot of new that I'm not used to yet."

"Maybe try coming out as bisexual?" Kevin suggested and I nodded. "When are you going to do it?"

"I'm telling my mom tonight, if you'd like you can come along with me and help. I'm going to need all the moral support I can get." I said and he nodded. He grabbed his coat and we walked off towards Pop's to get a ride from my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica comes out to her mom and Kevin decides they're going on a short road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Veronica's POV unless it says otherwise.

I got my mom to leave work early and convinced her to let Jughead and Kevin stay over for a while. The car ride was awkwardly silent and while that was a little awkward, it was oddly soothing. I didn't have to tell her what was bothering me or why I'd seemed off for days, which I guess now I that I look back at that, I had been acting a little weird ever since I met Betty. It wasn't the fact that I had a second chance that made me a better person, it was Elizabeth Cooper. I guess it was like a love at first sight thing, but I knew it wouldn't work out. She had Archie and it seemed that they were a match made in her dreams and if she was happy, there wasn't anything I'd want to do to disturb you.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kevin asked and I nodded. "Alright well, come on, we're here."

"Okay." I said andwe all walked up together once I had my mom's attention on me, I started pacing and sweating. "I, uh, wanted to tell you something."

"What is it Ronnie?" My mom asked and I tried to think of the words. Was I bisexual? I don't think I like guys that much, sure there was the whole I could probably get most guys I wanted to, but there was something about girls that made me forget that there was another gender out there that I could get. "Ronnie?"

"I like girls." I said and she nodded. "I mean I'm not saying that I don't like guys, but they don't hold the same appeal for me that girls seem to. I mean I've only kissed one girl and it was amazing, way better than any guy."

"Veronica, it's okay." My mom said hugging me. "I accept you and I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what. Let's just leave it at there's more than one reason that Betty's mom isn't too fond of me."

"You two?" I asked and she shook her head. "Anyways, that's great to get off my chest."

"Who's the girl?" My mom asked and I looked at my feet and mumbled Betty's name. "Speak up, don't be so shy, I promise not to embarrass you."

"Betty Cooper." I said and she smiled brightly. "Mom, it's no big deal."

"Yes it is, you two would be very cute together." My mom said and I put my head in my hands from embarrassment.

"How about we take this little baby gay on a road trip?" Kevin asked and my mom nodded. "Alright, now I'll be back tomorrow with plans and stuff for our trip. Goodbye Veronica's mom and Jughead. Love you baby gay."

"Remember not a word to anyone, especially not Betty." I said and Kevin nodded. Jughead left and my mom went to bed, leaving me to be awake and alone. I couldn't sleep and stayed up all night trying to think if I should come out to Betty or not. I ended up taking a nap in my first hour class and when I woke up again, my name was everywhere and not in a good way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin takes Veronica to a lesbian bar where she learns something about Cheryl.

School was filled with a couple of lewd comments about my sexuality, both Jughead and Kevin assuring me that they had nothing to do with it, and my mom calming me down. Apparently news travels extremely fast in Riverdale. Kevin insisted on a short road trip and I decided that he was right and went with him. My mom gave me money and we drove to some lesbian bar that he promised would find me someone to help take my mind off of the stress.

"Alright, redhead with a pretty nice body." Jughead said and I walked towards the girl and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and I was surprised to see none other than Cheryl Blossoms sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand.

"V-Veronica what are you doing here?" She asked obviously surprised. "If you promise not to tell anyone you saw me here, I'll do something for you."

"Um, o-okay." I stuttered out and she took my hand and brought me to her car. "W-what are we g-going to do?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with." She said and I got in the passenger's seat. She drove us to a hotel room and sat on the bed next to me. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." I said and she unbuttoned her shirt a bit.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." She said and I nodded. She moved onto my lap and kissed me. Her lips were soft and while the spark I felt with Betty wasn't as extreme, there was something there other than our mutual tolerate/hate relationship. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, a lot less confident than I planned on being. Her hands moved behind my head and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. She was a good kisser, like better than anyone else I'd kissed before, but there was still something kind of missing. Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once and I'd gotten so lost in the kiss I hadn't noticed that she'd taken off some of her clothes and mine until I noticed her kisses had migrated to my stomach.

"If anyone finds out about this, it'll be your head on a platter." She said and I nodded. She hooked her fingers in the belt loops of my skinny jeans and pulled then down. There was a feral smirk on her face and suddenly I was both scared and insanely turned on at the same time. My breath hitched as she ran her hands along my thighs and kissed my neck. She kissed me again and started to pull down my underwear. She licked a stripe along me and I shuddered, a choked moan coming out of my mouth.

"Ch-Cheryl." I moaned and she swirled around my clit and slid a finger in, pumping in and out, twisting slightly to brush my g-spot on the way out each time. I was getting close and I wasn't sure if it was normal, but when Cheryl removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, I knew it wouldn't be that long until I was gone.

"Cum for me Lodge." She whispered as she moved up, grinding against me with her pale thigh. I was so close and her fingers brushing against me was just what I needed to be shoved over the edge. "Good girl." She stated before tossing my clothes at me and putting on the ones I hadn't noticed she'd taken off.

"Don't you want me to?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Consider this a learning experience. When the time comes, I'll ask, but right now isn't the time." Cheryl said and I nodded. "Let's go Lodge, I'll drive you back to the bar."

"Okay." I said once I was dressed fully. She dropped me off and then drove back to Riverdale. Kevin and my mom were waiting in a booth near the back and I sat next to them, a slight smile on my face. "Hey guys."

"Who was the lucky lady?" Kevin asked and my mom cringed.

"I'm not telling." I said and he rolled his eyes. "Let's go home."

"Alright." My mom said and I ended up falling asleep in the back of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut because why not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Cheryl learns that fun things tend to come with a price.

If people had been talking about me, I hadn't noticed it really. Not a single person had said anything to me, including my friends which was a bit odd. Not even Kevin had brought up anything when we were hanging out in class. It wasn't until a crying Cheryl Blossom had approached me in class that I noticed the fact that everyone had been talking about us. Technically it wasn't when she approached me when I noticed, but more like whenever she hit me that I noticed.

"How could you let everyone know what we did? I was doing you a favor!" Cheryl screamed, her fist hitting my face with remarkable strength. "God, why was I so stupid as to trust a Lodge of all people."

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear." I said and Cheryl looked confused. "I swear I didn't say a thing, maybe someone spied on us. There are people who don't like both of our families."

"Are you saying that Betty's mom spied on us?" Cheryl asked and I shook my head. "Well, that's what it sounded like. Come on, let's go talk."

"Okay." I said and Cheryl walked down the halls with me, not holding my hand, but being close enough to brush it every few seconds. She led me to the Blue & Gold headquarters and barged right in, despite the fact that Betty's mom was talking with someone. "Cheryl, I don't think we can be in here."

"I don't care, I want answers." Cheryl said marching right to Alice's desk. "Did you pay someone to follow Veronica and I?"

"No." Alice said confused. "Why would you ask?"

"Because if half of what I've heard about you is true, it's not something to put past you. You're a paranoid control freak." Cheryl said and Alice looked a bit offended, but then rolled her eyes and got back to work. "Don't dismiss me like I'm some bratty little kid."

"That's exactly what you are." Alice said and Cheryl punched the desk.

"I am tired of being told what I am! I am a human being that can make my own decisions. I am more than the popular girl with an amazing GPA and reputation that could scare almost anyone. I am more than you could ever handle. So you are going to listen to what I have to say and help me or I swear that you'll regret it more than you regret allowing yourself to be stuck in a dead end marriage." Cheryl said and Alice looked sort of terrified. "Someone knew about Veronica and I, they took pictures and uploaded them to the internet somehow. I want you to get your Nancy Drew wannabes and find out who did this to us?"

"I don't take orders from the likes of you." Alice said and I was legitimately freaked out for both of them.

"Mom, please do it." Betty said weakly and I turned to see my best friend looking kind of sadly at Cheryl and I. "Just because you aren't fond of them doesn't mean that you shouldn't help them."

"Betty girls like them deserve a little suffering." Alice said and Betty slammed her fist on the table, hitting something which fell onto the ground. "Betty you know I am right."

"No they don't. Veronica has been almost nothing but nice to me since she got here and when she knew she hurt me, she apologized and worked hard to make things right. Sure Cheryl has been horrible to me since day one, but she needs help. I'm sure that being outed isn't something that people like." Betty said and her mom had a look on her face. "If not for them, for me, for all the people who were and are bullied for what and who they are."

"I guess I will help, but if either of you hurt her again, I will make sure that you pay." Alice said and both Cheryl and I nodded. Betty hugged me and Cheryl smiled, nodding in thanks towards Alice and Betty. "Well, who do you think would have done this?"

"I don't know." I said and Cheryl gave a long list of people that she knew weren't fond of her. "You really got on people's bad sides."

"Yeah, but at least I'm not on yours." Cheryl said kissing me. She moved her hand behind my head and I put mine behind hers. We stopped when Betty's mom cleared her throat. "Right, well normally we are much more careful about it."

"Cheryl, it happened in the car." I said and she nudged me. "But even then we made sure nobody was watching us."

"Well, I'll check this out and get some help. Veronica can I talk to you in private?" Alice asked and I nodded, following her to another room. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" I asked and she pointed towards Cheryl. "I was hurt and lonely. She's nice and that was one of the best nights of my life."

"Betty obviously likes you, I didn't have to read her diary to figure that out. Also she came in here crying about someone and I don't like seeing my daughter that hurt." Alice said before moving closer to me. "Fix this before I have to fix it for you."

"Don't tell me what to do, but I'll try to make things right." I said before walking out of the room. Betty followed me out, looking like she needed to say something. I stopped abruptly, making her run into me. The small amount of contact between us sent chills down my spine. "What the hell do you want?"

"To talk to you." Betty said and I motioned for her to go on. "Why Cheryl?"

"Because I wanted someone who didn't want me." I said and Betty thought about it before looking a bit jealous. "It's not Archie if that's what you were thinking."

"Who, maybe I can help?" Betty asked and I shrugged. "I want to help you, you're my friend and I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl decides to help Veronica get Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, but sets up something better.

"Alright, we need to talk." Cheryl said standing above Veronica. "I understand that your girl is currently parading around town with some other guy, but that isn't going to stop you."

"Cheryl, what are you talking about?" Veronica asked and she pointed at Betty and Archie kissing in the corner. "It's no big deal, we have each other don't we?"

"I'd hate to break it to you, but you don't have me anymore." Cheryl said and Veronica nodded, a little sad, but not very surprised. "I love you, you're amazing and I want to help you get your girl. The one who you truly deserve."

"Oh, thanks, but she's not into me that way." Veronica said and Cheryl sat next to her, a sad look on her face. "You go, I'll be fine by myself."

"No, you are going to march over there and get that girl or else I'm going to do it for you." Cheryl said and Veronica didn't budge. The tall redhead stood up and walked over to Betty and Archie. "Hello, I'd like to thank you for helping take care of our problem."

"Um, okay." Betty said and Veronica glanced up at her, fearful of what Cheryl was doing. "Is there a reason you're here instead of comforting your girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend. It's no fun being with someone who likes someone else. I actually wanted to tell you in private Betty." Cheryl said and Betty followed her into the empty bathroom. "Okay, you are the most oblivious human being I've ever met."

"How?" Betty asked and Cheryl looked at her. "What?"

"Your best friend is in love with you and you can't see that?" Cheryl asked and Betty looked shocked. "Veronica loves you and it kills her to see you with him, trust me because I know the feeling, I had to live with it up until they were tragically tore apart."

"What?" Betty asked and Cheryl looked down, a blush coloring her pale white skin pink. "Were you in love with Polly?"

"Am in love with Polly." Cheryl said and Betty looked shocked. "Judge me all you'd like, but she was nice to me and a kind person in general. You have a lot of the same qualities, it's probably what drew Veronica to you."

"Oh." Betty said and Cheryl put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go get your girl Cooper." Cheryl said and Betty nodded. "Just let Archie down easy, he might not take it so well."

"I will and when did you get so nice all of the sudden?" Betty asked and Cheryl shrugged. "It's weird, but I like this you."

"I can still snap you in half without moving a muscle so if you think about breaking her heart, consider yourself dead." Cheryl said and Betty nodded. "Now go, but up with Archie first."

"Yeah." Betty said, a bit upset that all of the progress she'd made with Archie was going down the drain. It seemed worth it, but at the same time, useless because she wasn't even sure if she wanted Veronica like Veronica wanted her. Besides, what would her mother do if she came home with a girl, she'd nearly freaked when she found out that she was with Archie. She might actually snap if she comes home with Veronica on her arm.


End file.
